


Broadcast

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [25]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: don't think this one is exactly on the mark with how i pictured it... maybe more words would have helped? But i think this is just a scene that would have worked better if written from a different type of perspective entirely. Eh. I guess they can't all be perfect. Writing is better than no writing at all so it's a win in that sense no matter the result.





	Broadcast

"For millenia, we have watched the humans take away our home, our freedom and our very lives. Friends, loved ones, family, _**CHILDREN**_..."

The broadcast crackled with magic and static with the sudden roar. After a quick adjustment the broadcast resumes.

"-that suffering ends today! This moment will define our history! Today, we say no. _Today,_ we choose to fight the barrier they forced on us. Today, _we declare WAR!_ "

The audio then fizzled out, leaving the small gathered crowd speechless.

Amongst the silence, nestled in mixed reactions of fear and hope, a young fishgirl clenched her fist.

_This was it._

**Author's Note:**

> don't think this one is exactly on the mark with how i pictured it... maybe more words would have helped? But i think this is just a scene that would have worked better if written from a different type of perspective entirely. Eh. I guess they can't all be perfect. Writing is better than no writing at all so it's a win in that sense no matter the result.


End file.
